Tout en enserrant la nuit
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: Shigure repose sa plume lorsque son ami de toujours entre dans sa chambre. Quelques mots échangés, quelques gestes aussi, mais une unique conclusion. Ils étaient seuls.


Tout en enserrant la nuit

Shigure x Ayame - Fruits Basket Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong> : M au cas où, mais je pense que le T passe aussi.

**Disclamer** : Ce truc m'énerve mais parait-il que c'est obligatoire. NON je ne me fais pas d'argent là-dessus et je ne suis pas l'auteur original de l'histoire puisque c'est une _FANf_iction.

**Pairing** : Je n'aime pas non plus ce mot mais parait-il que ça fait partie du jargon. Bref, je mets en scène Shigure et Ayame, et OUI, il y a du yaoi, du slash, du ce que vous voulez.

A ceux qui se le demanderait (sait-on jamais), je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Je relis les Fruits Basket pour la énième fois, et là, pour une obscure raison, j'a eu envie d'écrire une fanfiction. C'est sans prétention, c'est sans queue ni tête, ce n'est même pas un couple que j'approuve vraiment, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Je suppose que c'est le plus important.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire ça.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit silencieuse, on entendait que le crissement d'une plume sur une feuille de papier, que le chant des cigales et le doux son du vent venant jouer avec le carillon pendu au dehors. A chaque mouvement un peu fort de cette douce brise estivale, les cloches s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement apaisant, si agréable à entendre qu'il berçait ceux encore éveillés à cette heure tardive. Ils étaient nombreux, dans la belle et traditionnelle maison japonaise appartenant à la famille Soma. Derrière la porte, au-delà du couloir, on pouvait entendre des rires, des éclats de voix, et tout simplement la preuve qu'être ensemble pour partager un moment de paix était un cadeau.<p>

La porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin était largement ouverte, laissant la lune gibbeuse éclairer la chambre de ses rayons pâles, en compagnie d'une faible lampe à la lumière tamisée trônant sur le bureau de l'écrivain. La forêt sombre faisait office de paysage, et quelques ombres inquiétantes s'y formaient parfois lorsque les branches des arbres bruissaient sous la caresse des souffles nocturne. Shigure posa sa plume et contempla les ténèbres du bois. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres ; quel endroit agréable pour laisser libre cours à son imagination. Le lieu idéal pour un écrivain et sa plume.

Il frissonna, et resserra quelque peu son haori noir sur ses épaules. Cette soirée était fraiche, mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'été se montrait parfois bien trop chaud. Le brouhaha en provenance du salon s'atténua. Alors qu'il reprenait son stylo pour couvrir le papier d'encre, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit lentement. Dans l'embrasure apparut un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ayame salua son vieil ami d'un geste de la main et se permit d'entrer. Sans mot dire, il vint s'installer aux côtés de Shigure. Il s'assit et s'accouda à la petite table sur laquelle il rédigeait ses romans. L'écrivain ne s'interrompit pas malgré cette visite, et tout en griffonnant quelques mots, il demanda :

**- Les jeunes sont partis dormir ?**

**- Il parait que je suis extraordinairement fatiguant**, répondit Ayame en riant. **Ils me trouvent usant. Personnellement, ça m'amuse beaucoup de les voir s'emporter pour un rien.**

**- Tu martyrises ton pauvre petit frère**, constata le brun non sans un sourire entendu.

**- Je cherche seulement à nous rapprocher. Yuki est juste aveuglé par mon amour et ma bonté, il ne comprend pas encore la chance qu'il a d'avoir un grand frère aussi formidable que moi**, déclara-t-il avec une fausse exaspération. **Si peu de reconnaissance, c'est affligeant**.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice. Les grands discours de l'exubérant Ayame était une routine pour l'auteur. C'était ainsi qu'il appréciait son camarade : vif, extravagant, passionné, un brin fou. Et pourtant, il savait être sérieux, parfois bien plus que n'importe quel autre membre de cette famille pervertie et malsaine, rongée autant par la malédiction que par la démence.

Ayame garda le silence un long moment, contemplant les mains de Shigure effleurant le papier. Parfois, il relevait les yeux pour fixer ses prunelles dorées sur la lune. Elle était belle, ce soir. Tout était si paisible. S'éloigner de la demeure principale lui procurait toujours un bien incroyable ; comme à chacun des douze. Être loin d'Akito était préférable, dans leur condition. Leur chef de famille était aussi dangereux pour les maudits que pour lui-même. Un dieu ? Quel orgueil. Une simple fillette effrayée frappée folie qui se cachait derrière de grands mensonges et de fausses illusions …

**- De quoi parle ton nouveau roman ?** finit-il par demander.

- **C'est une histoire d'amour**, répondit laconiquement Shigure.

- **Comme toujours**. Ayame soupira. **Un grand drame je suppose ?**

**- C'est l'histoire d'un homme amoureux d'une jeune fille étouffée par sa mère. Elle grandit dans un univers malsain, elle évolue dans le flou et plonge de plus en plus vers le point de non retour, dévorée par sa folie. L'homme est cruelle avec cette jeune fille, il sait qu'elle l'aime aussi, mais il joue avec son cœur. Il brûle des nuits avec sa mère, qui déteste cordialement cette enfant, il provoque cette pauvre âme perdue, il joue avec le feu. C'est douloureux, mais il aime ça. Il est odieux … Mais il aime ça.**

Le visage de Shigure s'obscurcit et un rictus mauvais déforma ses traits. Quelle ironie. Ayame ne se permit pas le moindre mot. Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas comprendre ce que cachaient ces mots. Il l'avait dit à nombre de gens : les personnes capable de comprendre les pensées de Shigure étaient rares. Lui-même n'en était pas toujours capable. Il était comme une vague. Il s'approchait, frôlaient, on voulait le saisir, mais à peine l'avait-on touché que déjà il s'éloignait … Ayame pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir entendu ce que venait de dire son ami. Il parlait si rarement de ce à quoi il songeait réellement. Cet homme était un véritable mystère, même pour ceux ayant grandit avec lui.

Il rompit le silence, plus par nécessité de briser la glace que de parler réellement.

**- Comment se porte Akito ?**

**- Plutôt bien.**

**- Hatori m'a dit qu'il était encore tombé malade.**

**- C'est devenu une habitude. Je suis allé le voir il y a deux jours. Il semblait plutôt en forme.**

Ainsi donc, il continuait de lui rendre visite. En dehors du Coq, Shigure était le seul à pouvoir rencontrer Akito fréquemment sans en ressortir écorché. Quoi de plus normal, quand on savait … Non. Il ne fallait pas évoquer les sujets qui fâchent. Ayame lâcha un profond soupir tout en s'affaissant sur la table. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il regardait distraitement les feuilles s'entassant de façon désordonnées sur le bureau.

-** C'est tellement lassant,** murmura-t-il.

-** Quoi donc ?** demanda Shigure sans véritable curiosité.

- **Tout. Notre condition, Akito, notre malédiction, la solitude … Surtout la solitude.**

**- Tu te sens seul ?** Il ricana.

- **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.**

Ayame, lui, ne riait pas. Il était fatigué de tout cela. Vingt-sept ans qu'il devait supporter le fait d'être hanté par l'esprit du serpent. Vingt-sept ans qu'il devait se tenir éloignée de la moindre fille. Vingt-sept ans qu'il devait survivre au milieu des autres Soma. Vingt-sept ans qu'il cachait sa tristesse derrière un rideau d'humour et d'exagération. Il était las de tout garder. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il aurait aimé avoir une enfance normale, aux côtés d'un frère qu'il n'aurait pas ignoré, au sein d'une famille aimante. Quelles naïves pensées. On ne pouvait pas changer ce genre de choses.

Shigure reposa sa plume. Il fixa le visage d'Ayame quelques temps, puis approcha ses mains de ses cheveux. Il saisit de ses doigts une longue mèche argentée et vint la porter à ses lèvres, qui l'effleurèrent avec légèreté. L'expression de l'écrivain changea, se mua en sourire enjôleur. Le ton de sa voix frisait l'insolence. Comme à son habitude, il provoquait. C'était un jeu pour lui. Un jeu terriblement grisant.

**- Voudrais-tu que je chasse ta solitude, Ayame ?**

Une lueur amusée traversa ses prunelles dorées, mais elle s'envola bien vite. Il savait pertinemment à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Était-ce finalement le seul moyen pour eux de recevoir un peu de chaleur humaine ? Était-ce la seule façon de se sentir moins délaissé ? Quelle ironie. Destinés à ne pouvoir aimer, ils finissaient par se consoler entre eux. Cette nuit ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière. Ils étaient définitivement maudits jusqu'au plus profond de leur être.

Après tout, se jeter dans les bras du diable ne devait pas être bien différent d'un soir passé avec Shigure. Il tenait bien plus du démon que de l'ange.

-** D'une certaine façon, ça aussi, c'est lassant**, déclara-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

-** Tu te lasses de moi ?**

**- Pas de toi. De cette habitude que nous avons pris.**

**- Si tu préfères boire le thé en regardant un jeu télévisé ringard, fais-toi plaisir,** rétorqua Shigure, goguenard.

-** J'ai bien peur que ce soit encore plus ennuyant que de rester à rien faire.**

Il y eu de nouveau ce regard complice, ce léger sourire et ce silence flottant. De toute façon, cela finissait toujours ainsi. Au fond, que faisaient-ils de mal ? Les enfants dormaient, à l'étage, et la nuit leur appartenait. Sa chaleur, sa douceur et son calme les enveloppaient.

Shigure réduisit la distance entre eux à l'état de rien et approcha son visage de celui d'Ayame. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement leur vis-à-vis pour un baiser chaste, qui bientôt s'approfondit. Le brun vint glisser ses mains dans la longue chevelure de son ami, alors que ce dernier fermait lentement les yeux. Oui, cela finissait toujours ainsi. Il suffisait de se laisser aller.

Ils basculèrent en arrière, et bientôt Shigure surplomba l'autre maudit. Ses doigts se mirent à frôler la peau pour de timides caresses volatiles, et ses lèvres descendirent sur la gorge dégagée. Ayame était beau, sans nul doute, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses allures quelques peu efféminées. Le concerné laissa s'échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Il cédait. C'était lassant, oui, mais c'était mieux que d'être seul.

Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à être abandonnés sur le parquet de la chambre comme de vulgaires tas de chiffons, délaissés au profit de la plus simple des tenues. Il n'y avait rien de violent entre ces deux corps qui se réconfortaient, mais il n'y avait rien de tendre non plus, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour. C'était doux, c'était chaleureux, mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait ni la passion des jeunes amants dans ces ébats-là, ni les sentiments flamboyants de ceux qui consument leurs nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour témoigner de leur attachement.

Il n'y avait rien qu'une étreinte physique, une étreinte furtive, qui se finirait comme toutes les autres, après avoir sombré dans un plaisir éphémère, dans un échappatoire illusoire.

Quand tout fut terminé, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, le brun dans le dos d'Ayame qu'il enserrait de ses bras, plongeant lentement vers un sommeil sans rêve. Heureusement que les jeunes avaient interdiction de pénétrer la chambre du maitre des lieux, sinon, comment réagiraient-ils en les voyant ainsi ? Seraient-ils choqués ? Dans le fond, cela ne devrait pas les étonner. Ils faisaient tant d'allusions. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais derrière ces plaisanteries demeurait une part de vérité.

Le souffle régulier de Shigure venait mourir dans sa nuque dégagée. Il frissonna. C'était agréable. Mais c'était inutile. Une larme, une seule, roula sur sa joue. Pour eux, il n'existait qu'une seul façon de terminer leur vie.

Seul.


End file.
